KQ5 comparisons
Comparisons between King's Quest 5 (floppy), King's Quest V (CD-Rom), and King's Quest V on Nintendo, the novelization in King's Quest Companion, and any embelishments in the background synopses in the manuals. Note: Does not include fan adaption of the game. Version Differences The Floppy Disk version had a slightly different menu system and an extra walk icon. The drop down menu also included a 'stop' for exiting the game, and a image of a floppy for saving and loading games. The game also had a copy protection measure involving using the magic wand to cast spells at various points throughout the games. The character portraits were slightly different between the two games, with the CD-ROM version removing subtitles. Notably the copy protection is randomized, and it is possible save in a screen just before you enter a screen with a copy protection, and then keep loading until you can enter the tent, witch's house, move the boat, etc., restoring only if you mess up the spell. The floppy version came in a 16 color EGA (designed in 320x200 res) and 256 color VGA (also 320x200) PC versions. There are differences between each version including some modified art, some of the sprites are done in a different color (a white cat inside the bakehouse in the EGA version for example). The Amiga version was 32 color and based on the updated CD-ROM version interface (lacking the extra walk icon). The Amiga version also contains digital sound effects much like the cd-rom version such as water from the river, or the sound of doors opening, snake rattle, dog barking etc (but they are not necessarily the same exact sound effects used in the CD-Rom version). NES port King's Quest V was ported over to the Nintendo Entertainment System, utilizing an original engine with interface base loosely on the floppy version of KQ5. It has a few minor puzzle, locations, introduction and story differences; King's Quest V (NES). NES comparisons It has different artwork, some of the cutscenes were removed, shortened, or altered. For example in the PC version you could reenter Crispin's house after the introductory video, and he would say a few more things; in the NES version he locks the door directly after the cutscene (the extra things he said were adapted into the intro cutscene.) The conversation with the Willow is slightly expanded. She discusses how the gold heart must be returned to a hole in her trunk, where it was taken from her. The conversation about the upcoming robbery at the inn is not included. Instead they jump right to 'the inn's full', and then attack Graham. Having the stick won't trigger the cat chasing the rat. The shoe is required. Most of the 'alternate' solutions, or dead end trade solutions (such as buying things with the golden heart, or using the needle or gold coin in the wrong spot) are removed. Sometimes there are new text to show that character will not accept the items. I.E. The tailor will say that the gold coin is not enough to buy the cloak, instead he will only accept the needle. Likewise you cannot use the stick to scare the cat, only the shoe works. Graham automatically opens the pouch and takes the emeralds. The game will not let you attempt to give silver coin to Gypsy man. The pie cannot be eaten by Graham until he reaches the mountains and starts to feel hunger. There are differences in the script in places (such as different town descriptions and different descriptions for the oases). Sometimes different item descriptions as well. For example the ice crystal, and the shepherd's staff. Another example is that Amanda and Austin never appear in the bake house. The inn only has two men rather than three, and no dog. Their is only one person walking around the towm, its a recolored version of Cassima's sprite. The bear appears attacking the bee tree even before finding the fish (so no way to be killed by the bees). The desert temple has two large doors, rather than the wall that dematerializes/rematerializes. The narration notes that Graham can see them slowly closing. The name of the Green Isles has been updated in the script to conform to KQ6, it is named the Land of the Green Isles, rather than the Kingdom of the Green Isles. The crystal doesn't shatter after being used to defeat the serpent dragons, and remains in the inventory. Herbert doesn't leave the room, until you talk to him (even if you walk out of the room). He will disappear if you enter the first screen of the Dark Forest and return. A wooden bridge crosses the pond in front of Crispin's house rather than a 'stone bridge'. The man working on the wagon, Tam Baker is behind the wagon rather than the front of it. The location of the shops in the town are a different order than in the PC version. The cobbler in the left building, the tailor is in the middle building, and the toyshop is in the right building. The town descriptions have been changed to reflect this. Some areas, like the desert, are slightly smaller than in the PC version (with a different layout). The oasis and the skeleton are in completely different locations, the desert is deeper than it is wide (opposite of the desert in the original). There is one fewer oasis. Some of the location names are modified as well; the inn, for example, became North Inn. Some of the puzzles were slightly modified as well; the PC version had, for example, a different layout for the dungeon maze beneath Mordack's castle, and Dink appeared in one of four rooms. In the NES version, you can shake the tambourine anywhere and he will come, appearing before Graham.. Some of the deaths are modified or removed; the sea creature is a tentacle, and there is no way to fall off the steps on the beach of Mordack's island. There is no crevasse to fall into in the elf's cave. The words, 'death', 'dead' or 'killed' or generally edited out (likely for censoring purposes). For example 'Mordack is dead' is replaced with 'Mordack is gone'. The only examples of 'dead' that still appear in the game is for the 'dead tree' (Bee Tree) and the dead fish on the Mordack's island. One example being the wolves don't kill you like they do on pc, but take you to be locked away forever, if you don't play the harp in time. There is no crevasse at the bottom of the icy slope, where the sled is used. Graham instead slips to his death near the top of the path. There are only two harpies seen, capturing Graham, Cruleena and Minotta, the text is changed to represent there only being two. The blue henchman magically disappears upon being tripped. The Cobra Dragons look more like 'dragons' (the same artwork shared with Manannan's form at the end of the game). The rattlesnake is a cobra (sharing the artwork with Manannan's form at the end of the game). The game references the King's Quest Companion, stating that Cedric was turned to stone by Mordack's spell (in the original the form of curse is not described, althrough Graham thinks he may have been killed). This is probably another change for purpose of censorship. THe bear swats graham with both arms ('bear hug' style) and drags Graham away off screen by his arm (this is actually a bit more gruesome than in the PC version!). In the intro Cedric lands on a rock near a tree on left side of screen, to tell his story. He is not clumsy, and doesn't fall out of tree. He sprinkled fairy dust from left side. Cedric and Graham fly east to get to Serenia,rather than north. the universe interpreter. Is to the right side of the house instead of left. Companion novelization comparison There is a slight difference in account between the game and the King's Quest Companion. In the game Herbert is said to have been banished to a far away land, and had to find his way back to Serenia (this could imply that he was originally intended to be a prince of Serenia, or at least she might have been princess of Serenia), and looking for her everywhere. In the novel he was left in the woods, while Alicia was taken away, leaving him searching for months for her. There are many more conversations between Graham and Cedric than in the game, and it also offers some insight into Graham's mind and opinions of Cedric. Graham is way more sarcastic with Cedric. Other versions In the summaries given in KQ6 hintbook and KQ7 hintbook Cedric follows Graham into the desert and the forest strangely enough. King's Quest Reboot There isn't a whole lot known about KQ5 events. But some details have been added or changed. It is mentioned that Mordack shrunk Graham's family. Graham mentions 'extinguishing Mordack'. Based on Graham's comments it's possible that he never visited the Infinite Desert in reboot timeline, wishing he would have the chance to see it befor he died. Infinite Desert is likely a referenc eto the Endless Desert which he actually did visit in KQ5 in the original timeline. The ending of KQ5 is described differently. With Mordack apparently having trapdoors under his wooden floor (which he escaped to during the duel). In kQ5, it was a stone floor with no indication of trap doors. Mordack mentions hiding under the floor boards during the magical duel (suggesting that the magical duel might have been 'faked', and not so magical). Note in the original universe there is no floor boards in Mordack's laboratory but rather stone. Bill the Yeti based on the Yeti of KQ5 was a nice guy, and thus likely not killed by Graham. In fact the developers said he likely befriended him and brought him back to Daventry at some point. Apparently Graham mined 'chromium in the caverns of Serenia during his adventure (this maybe a reference to the crystal from the crystal cave). Based on what information there is and Mordack's history, it doesn't seem he is nearly as 'great' or evil a wizard as he is in the original universe. He appears to be a member of what he calls the 'Brotherhood', which includes Manny, and probably Manny's other pupils in Llewdor. However based in his more 'amateur' and possibly even faked magic (he is certainly not capable of keeping up with Goblin Sorcerer Manannan), it seems Mordack's membership in a "Society of Wizards" since its founding is highly unlikely in this universe. Mordack's face has been scratched in this universe this maybe a reference Graham scratching at Mordack during the wizards duel form KQ5 (as a tiger), or it maybe that Manannan scratched Mordack's face at some point in one of his forms. The latter seems more likely however, as Mordack touches his scratches, after Manny admits abusing his brother. Graham knew of Cedric before he met him in KQ5, likewise he had already met Icebella previously (or at least first Icebella). In KQ5 he had never heard of Icebella. Jinxes are mentioned likely forshadowing an encounter with one in KQ5. Again Graham knew about them as a child, having one as a pet. Whereas in KQ5 he shows no indication as having ever seen a Jinx before and is surprised when the rock came to life. Dark Woods of Serenia are foreshadowed however as is mentioned its also home of the were-bears (of KQ7) and thus merged with the Were-Woods. There is no reference to exact encounters Graham had if he had visited the woods. Category:KQ5 Category:Game comparisons